


Rule 1: Don't Enjoy It

by VioletKatyaChachki



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, oops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKatyaChachki/pseuds/VioletKatyaChachki
Summary: Just my take on how TharnType's first time went.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 292





	Rule 1: Don't Enjoy It

Type could feel his leg shaking. He was regretting asking Tharn at breakfast. If he had waited until the evening, he wouldn’t have been this anxious. Just one time, and then, it’s over. That was the only thought keeping him going at that point. His whole body froze when Tharn sat next to him on the bed, setting his ice water on the ground. Type nearly rolled his eyes when Tharn asked if he was ready. Of course he was ready; he had been waiting all day. He just wished Tharn would quit stalling.

When Type heard the words “we must be patient” come out of Tharn’s mouth, he nearly pushed him away, revoking his offer, but he couldn’t. If he did, Tharn would probably collect his debt at the worst possible time. He had to do this. He swallowed any words that would push Tharn away, no matter how much he wanted to speak them. Instead he found himself asking,

“How is it different from normal?” It couldn’t be that different. They would just get straight to it, and it would be over. Type wouldn’t even have to do anything.

“Did you normally do it with your exes like that?” Tharn was leaning almost uncomfortably close, but Type couldn’t say anything. They would be closer than that soon enough. He thought about the question for a second. Truthfully, he had only been with one girl, and he couldn’t recall a lot from the experience. He couldn’t let Tharn know that, though. He nodded and made a sound of confirmation.

“Let me teach you. This kind of stuff is more than just getting straight to it.” Type felt a nervous shiver run through his body. He knew Tharn was going to try and make this experience pleasurable for him. That was just the kind of person he was. He would not allow that to happen though. He was not going to enjoy it, and that was a fact. All he cared about was letting Tharn do this, so he would never have to again.

Tharn on the other hand, was going to try and make Type’s first and possibly (hopefully not) last experience with a man perfect. He knew that he had to tread lightly due to Type’s past, but he also knew that if he treated Type gently he would be called out for treating him like a girl. Type is definitely not a girl. I wouldn’t be doing this if he was. I hope Type understands that. Being this close to Type was going to drive him wild if he didn’t do something quickly, so he laid a gentle hand on Type’s chest to push him to the bed. Type shifted to where he was laying fully on their make-shift double bed, wanting to be comfortable if he was going to lay there for a long period of time. He watched Tharn with cautious eyes as he leaned down to kiss him.

“No kissing.” He tried to establish. Kissing had always been Type’s weakness. If he allowed Tharn to kiss him, his mind would get foggy, and he wouldn’t be able to stick to his plan of not enjoying it. 

“I’m not having sex with someone who won’t kiss me.” Tharn tried to hide the shake in his voice. Type thought it over for a second. I will be kissing a man. It won’t affect me like it normally does. I probably won’t even get hard. With that, Type pulled Tharn down for a quick kiss. There. One kiss should be enough.

It was not enough. Type should have known that. The second he felt Tharn’s lips against his again, he nearly groaned. Give an inch, take a mile, he thought, repeating “don’t enjoy it” like a mantra in his head. He kept his eyes on Tharn as he caressed his head, planting lingering kisses on his lips. He felt his lips move without his permission, responding to one of the kisses before Tharn pulled away. He had felt the subtle movement he got as a response. As they locked eyes, they both knew they were fucked. Type closed his eyes and surged forward, capturing Tharn’s lips. He didn’t know what to do with his clenched fist pressed between their bodies, as all he could focus on was the wonderful feeling of Tharn kissing him. Tharn felt electricity rush through his body as he felt Type’s dick harden slightly against his thigh.

As Tharn pulled back, Type silently chased his lips for a second before he knew what was happening. He turned his head to follow Tharn’s movement in an attempt to play it off. That was when he realized he was starting to get hard in his boxers. He nearly started his mantra back up, but Tharn was already back above him with a piece of ice in his mouth. Meeting his eyes once again, Type couldn’t help himself. He shifted his clenched hand to rest on Tharn’s shoulder, rising slightly to meet his kiss. His lips were cold for a second before his mouth opened, passing the ice to Type, who nearly froze for a second before accepting it. They passed it back and forth a few times, letting it melt between them. Type pressed his fingers into Tharn’s shoulder. He never thought he would be into temperature play, but he could get used to this. No. I will not get used to this. I am not enjoying this. No matter how much he thought that, he could not deny how hard he was getting. 

Tharn pulled back once more, and this time he noticed Type’s slight chase of his lips. He almost leaned back down, wanting to give him whatever he wanted, but he needed to establish something first. He pulled his white tank top off before reaching down to grab Type’s hand. He brought it to his chest, letting Type know that this was his last chance to back out of having sex with a man. No, not a man. Having sex with Tharn, who had been nothing but nice to him. He had taken care of Type when he was sick and did not take credit for it because he knew it would make him uncomfortable. He had gotten those awful people to apologize and remove the post about him by declaring his crush on him, even if he knew Type wouldn’t accept his feelings. He was constantly getting Type dinner and caring for him, even when Type had been an asshole to him from the start. Tharn was nothing like the people from his past, and he needed to accept that. He wouldn’t enjoy it, but he could give him this and even be civil with him afterwards. That was why, when Tharn let pressure off of Type’s hand while it rested on his chest, he didn’t pull away in disgust. He let Tharn trail it down his abdomen, brushing gently with his fingertips as he desperately tried to avoid looking at the hard on that was obvious in Tharn’s boxers.

When he finally pulled his hand away, Tharn descended on him. He laced their fingers as Type leaned into the heavy kiss. Type’s right hand came back to Tharn’s shoulder, as Tharn’s left came back to caress his head. Type was trying desperately not to scratch Tharn’s back, instead pressing his fingertips further into the muscle. When Tharn pulled away to kiss at Type’s neck, he was left panting. A kiss had never stolen his breath away like Tharn’s kiss had. He was also impossibly hard in his boxers. Type tried to hold back his small moans as his neck was kissed and Tharn’s thigh slightly rubbed his dick. 

Tharn was ecstatic. He could feel Type pressed against his thigh, slightly rocking himself back and forth in an attempt to get some friction, even if he hadn’t realized what he was doing. He could hear his small moan and pants every time he broke away from his lips to kiss at his neck. He was nearly over the moon because he knew Type was enjoying it, and that was all that he could hope for. Well that, plus the fact that he really wanted to mark Type’s neck, but he knew in this situation it simply wasn’t possible. Type would probably kill him, even if he secretly wanted it himself. Tharn could have settled for just kissing Type all night, but he knew he wouldn’t allow it. He shifted himself off of Type to tell him to move to where his head was on the pillow. Type glared at him as he moved towards his bedside table to grab the lube and a condom.

“I told you I was just gonna lie still.” Tharn resisted rolling his eyes as he set the things he grabbed by the headboard. He moved around to the side of the bed that Type was on, picking him up bridal style to shift him a few feet, trying to make him more comfortable.

“Tharn! Put me down, shithead.”

“You weren’t moving.” Type rolled his eyes, unable to resist. He shifted his eyes from Tharn to the lube and condom. This is happening. His mind began running rampant considering it is no longer occupied by Tharn’s kissing. He barely heard his name being called, too lost in thought. He felt a hand grab his own, dragging him back to reality.

“Type…”

“I’m okay. Just get on with it.” He was becoming defensive again. Tharn grabbed another piece of ice, placing it on Type’s lips in order to try and ground him. His lips opened to take it in, accidentally bringing Tharn’s fingertips into his mouth with the ice. Tharn recognized the slightly startled look on Type’s face, so he quickly removed them. Type’s face turned a deep scarlet shade, as he suddenly remembered Tharn’s lips wrapped around his dick in the shower the other day. It made his dick harder, which seemed impossible. He reached for Tharn’s hand as he settled between his legs. He swallowed and quickly brought his fingers back to his cold lips before he lost his nerve. He kissed them slightly before bringing two of them into his mouth. He would never suck his dick, but at least he could do this. Tharn groaned, hunching over Type’s body. He couldn’t remove his hand because Type had a strong grip on it.

“Type-” As soon as he heard his name, the illusion was broken. He pulled Tharn’s fingers from his mouth, letting go of him and turning his head away.

“-are you okay? Ready to keep going?”

“Get on with it. Stop asking questions.”

“Type, I just want to make sure you’re okay with what I’m doing.”

“I’m fine! Stop treating me like I’m some fragile woman.” Tharn nearly flinched at that. He had done exactly what he had told himself he wouldn’t, making Type feel uncomfortable. He grunts in affirmation before moving to pull Type’s shirt off.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking your shirt off.”

“I didn’t say you could do that.”

“Well, maybe you should let me communicate with you then.” He didn’t mean to snap. He wasn’t angry at Type. He was angry with himself. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he went to apologize but was cut off by Type.

“Fine. Just tell me what you are going to do. Stop asking stupid questions.” Tharn let out a sigh of relief, moving once again to take Type’s shirt off after letting him know what he was doing. Once his torso was bared, Tharn took Type in. He knew Type wouldn’t let him stare too long after he took off his boxers, so he had to get most of it in now. He brought the hand not covered in Type’s spit to his chest, feeling the shift in his chest while he breathed softly. Type’s eyes followed his hand as it trailed down to the top of his boxers and then back up again, bringing his hand to once again caress his head. He brushed Type’s hair out of his face, watching him swallow before he leaned down to give him more hot and heavy kisses. 

Type leaned into the kisses, enjoying the now familiar feeling of Tharn invading his mouth, compared to the unsettling feeling he got when Tharn was staring at him. This time both of his hands dug into Tharn’s shoulders, trying to keep him like this for just a little while longer for Type to compose himself. Finally, they broke apart, both of them panting. Tharn leaned down to Type’s ear to tell him that he was going to take off Type’s boxers. He shivered from the hot breath, nodding his confirmation. As much as Tharn wanted a verbal confirmation, he knew this was the best he was going to get, so he took it. Once again he dragged his hand down Type’s chest, lightly grazing his nipple. He wanted to play with them, but he knew it would make Type feel like a girl. He quickly buried the urges. This was about Type.

Tharn’s hands brushed down Type’s light happy trail before settling on the waistband of his boxers. He looked at Type, silently begging for him to comply and lift his hips. Type did it to not drag this out any longer than it needed to be. At least, that is what he told himself. It definitely was not because of the puppy dog look Tharn was giving him. No way. As soon as the cool air hit his leaking cock, Type fully realized the extent this had gotten to. He was not supposed to be enjoying it, yet the head of his cock was a deep red and was already slowly leaking precome. He looked up to the headboard as he felt Tharn’s gaze, hearing him groan loudly. His cock twitched, knowing how Tharn felt seeing him so overwhelmed from just their foreplay. Type mentally scolded himself. I’m not enjoying it. It was just the friction of his thigh brushing against my dick. 

Tharn wrapped his long fingers around his cock, giving him a few good strokes, causing even more precome to leak out. Type jerked his entire body, completely caught off guard. He could see the smirk behind Tharn’s eyes as he looked up at him. Tharn let go of his cock to reach over and grab the lube. He held it up, shaking it, silently asking Type for the go ahead. When he received a rough “go ahead” he smiled, shifting himself a little farther away from Type’s body. He pushed his knees up, spreading his thighs to make Type’s hole more accessible. He swallowed hard, heart beating fast. He kept himself under control by distracting himself with Type’s gorgeous thighs. He massaged them slightly, bringing his lips to Type’s knee and dragging them slowly towards Type’s hole. He briefly debated on trying to eat him out, but he quickly decided against it. He was extremely inexperienced with that kind of intimacy, and he was 100% sure Type would lash out at him if he even got close.

“Tharn.” It was a warning. Get on with it and stop bringing your mouth closer to there. He complied, not wanting to upset Type further. He popped open the bottle of lube, pouring a decent amount over his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm them up, as Type laid there completely still like he said he would. Finally, he brought a finger to Type’s entrance, massaging it and occasionally dipping the tip in. Type felt weird. It didn’t feel bad, but he was definitely uncomfortable.

“Type, you have to relax.” Type glared at him. How did he expect him to relax? He was about to have sex with a man, after everything that happened to him. He swallowed, trying to push those thoughts away. This is Tharn. Tharn is a good guy. He won’t hurt me. He felt a slight panic rise in him, but he quickly realized what he needed.

“Tharn, kiss me.” It was extremely embarrassing. Type had told Tharn not to kiss him when they started, but here he was, practically begging him to do just that. He knew Tharn could tell why he asked. Their eyes met for a second before Tharn laced their fingers together, leaning down for a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated as Type tried to erase his past away with this one kiss. It definitely did not feel good, but it was better than the feelings he was experiencing before. It went on for a while, Tharn still gently massaging Type’s entrance. They continued to kiss as Type began to relax and Tharn managed to slide a finger into him. Type shifted, obviously slightly uncomfortable, but Tharn did not let up. He continued to kiss him, moving from his lips to his neck and back again, trying desperately to keep Type distracted. It worked. Soon, one finger became two which after a while became three. This is the longest Tharn had ever taken to prep somebody, but it was extremely worth it in the end. By the time he was finished, Type was writhing around on his fingers, trying to get Tharn to hit that spot inside him that made him see stars over and over again. Type even let out a little whine when he finally removed his fingers, but he would deny that until the day he died. Tharn was torn. He could make Type come right now, guaranteeing his pleasure but possibly overstimulating him if they were to continue. His other option was to let Type come down for a bit, knowing Type wouldn’t like it, to give him a better orgasm later on. He finally decided on the latter, as he wiped his hand on the bed sheets. Type glared at him for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Tharn tried to lace their fingers and bring Type into another mind blowing kiss, but he was stopped by a rough push to the chest. 

“What are you doing?” Tharn just hummed, reaching Type’s hand and trying to lean down once again.

“I said, what are you doing, Tharn.” He received another small shove.

“I’m making you feel good.”

“No, actually, you are doing quite the opposite right now.” Tharn pulled back to meet Type’s gaze, pulling a little frown. He barely registered Type’s mumble of “keep going” before he felt a strong hand cup his dick. He jerked a little bit, caught off guard. He chuckled a bit, leaning down to whisper it Type’s ear once again.

“What happened to lying still?” Type squeezed a little harder, quickly thinking of a snapback.

“What good is lying still when your partner is being incompetent?” Tharn knew this was just Type’s personality, but it did sting a little. Tharn had been doing his best to keep Type satisfied and comfortable the whole time. To be told he was incompetent for one thing did hurt his pride just a tiny bit, but he ran with it anyway.

“Oh, your partner is incompetent, huh? Why don’t you just take what you want then?” He saw Type swallow before he was dragged into a mind numbing kiss. Type didn’t take it any farther than that. He left his hand on Tharn’s dick but made no move to squeeze or stroke it like he thought he would. 

Tharn was fine with this. He had wanted Type to fall back from the edge of orgasm and his plan had worked for the most part. Too bad he was getting extremely worked up. He finally managed to break free of Type’s kisses, grabbing his hands and bringing them to the waistband of his boxers, the only thing standing in the way of them coming together. He paused for a second, wondering if Type would do what he was asking even though he was a brat. When Type didn’t move, he began to pull his boxers down, only stopping when Type grabbed his hand. He glanced up, trying to meet Type’s gaze, but he was focused on his boxers, avoiding Tharn;s heated gaze. With Type staring so intently at him, he couldn’t help but turn pink, feeling his cock jump in his boxers. All of a sudden, Type pulled his boxers down, revealing his dick. They pooled around his knees, slightly restricting his movements. He wanted to take them all the way off, but he was worried that Type might strongly react to him shifting away from him. 

With a quick hand, Tharn was opening the condom packet and rolling it down his throbbing dick. He squeezed the base, keeping his orgasm at bay for the time being. Type looked gorgeous like this, spread out for him, skin tinted pink and chest rising rapidly with his near soundless pants. Tharn led his dick to Type’s entrance, just putting a little pressure to let him know he was there but not enough to enter him. This was Type’s absolute final chance to back out. After not receiving a negative response, Tharn smiled brightly, leaning down to brush a strand of hair out of Type’s face before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He slowly trailed his lips to connect their mouths. One of many heated kisses of the night allowed Type to loosen up just a bit more, making Tharn’s entrance generally smooth. He felt weird. It wasn’t painful, although Tharn was decently bigger than the three fingers he had been prepared with. It was just a heavy pressure, making him slightly uncomfortable. He still was not enjoying it. When Tharn pulled back and pushed back in, Type clenched. Tharn massaged his hips gently before continuing. In and out. It seemed extremely meticulous to Type. He wished Tharn would just get it over with already. Then, he felt it. 

Tharn shifted just slightly to get a better grip on Type, and the next thrust caused white to flash behind Type’s eyes. He was unable to stop the groan that emanated from his throat. Tharn’s eyes shot up to meet his. His grin widened as he pulled back and rammed into that spot again. This time, all Type could do was gasp and unconsiously rock back to try and find that pleasure again. Tharn’s eyes fell shut as he felt Type rut himself against him. The feeling was already overwhelming, and he knew that if he watched Type, he would lose it way too soon. He buried his head in Type’s neck, careful to keep the angle that allowed him to hit Type’s prostate, and slowly began to thrust again. Type’s mewls of pleasure spurred him on. He felt strong hands come up to grab his shoulders. A constant switch between tightly gripping his shoulders and scratching his back slowly broke him down. He heard a quiet whisper of “more,” and it took everything in him not to come then and there. He pressed hard kisses to Type’s mouth and throat before he pulled out of his bruising grip. He hiked Type’s legs around his waist, gripping his thighs hard before moving to lace their fingers together. He felt Type try to pull away, but he only griped harder, beginning to quickly piston himself in and out of him. He was flipping his head side to side, writhing and trying to simultaneously get closer and farther away from Tharn. Tharn could feel himself almost at the edge or orgasm, but he desperately wanted to make Type come first. He unlaced a pair of their hands in order to grab his cock, but the second his hand was free, Type pulled Tharn down into a bruising kiss. It took everything in him to slide his hand between them to grip Type’s cock. A few strokes and Type was gone. His come shot between their bodies, landing on Tharn’s hand and torso as well as his own. The feeling of Type tightening around him had Tharn thrusting even faster into him, bringing him over the edge not too far after Type. He slowed down his thrusts as he came, still enjoying the friction within Type but unable to keep up with the brutal pace he had set to come. Even his shallow thrusts began to overstimulate Type, pulling a frustrated groan from the blissed out boy. He planted a few last minute kisses on Type’s lips because the second he came to, Type would push him away. Then, he pulled out. He watched Type’s entrance clench a bit at the loss, and he almost got hard again. He willed himself to calm down though, knowing this may be his only chance to take care of Type after sex. 

Tharn quickly collected himself, pulling the condom off, tying it, and throwing it in the trash. He stepped into the bathroom to grab a washrag, turning the water on and letting it warm up a bit. As the water warmed, he looked over himself in the mirror. He hadn’t realized before, but he had a huge smile on his face. He had sex with Type. It was almost impossible to believe, except for the pink scratches running up and down his shoulders. He ran the rag under the water and returned back to Type, who was still lying prone in bed. He barely acknowledged Tharn as he knelt on the bed and dragged the rag up and down his torso to clean him up. He also brushed it down to his hole, hoping the warmth might help sooth it a tiny bit. After he was done with Type, he made quick work of cleaning up himself, so he could get back to bed. Type had finally shifted, moving to lay on his side as he groggily mumbled something Tharn couldn’t make out. 

“I know you want to sleep, but come put some clothes on.” There was no response. 

“Type. Type? Please Type. I don’t want to be yelled at when you wake up naked.” All he got was a tired grumble. He pulled his clothes back on and rounded up Type’s clothes. He was tempted to put him in something of his, but he probably had a better chance of survival leaving Type naked than doing that. He pulled Type up and into his arms, pulling on his shirt. Type mumbled a bit and pushed himself away from Tharn. Finally, Tharn managed to get Type’s boxers on at least most of the way. He climbed into bed, lying as close to Type as possible, without doing something to anger him. Type shifted, throwing his arm across Tharn’s body and pillowing his head against his chest. A wide grin spread across Tharn’s face once again. He leaned close to Type’s ear, knowing he probably wouldn’t be heard. 

“I like you, Type. I will get you to like me. Nobody can stop at just once with me.” He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before settling back into the pillow. They were going to rest a bit before cleaning everything up. Tharn’s final thought before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep was I will win Type’s heart, and that is a fact.


End file.
